Eyes For You
by KiwiDaydreamer
Summary: Although Percy would desperately deny it, to his camp mates, to himself, he knew that he was falling for a certain daughter of Athena. No-one would believe his half hearted lies whenever a jab about his seemingly nonexistent relationship was announced.


**A/N:** I know I should be focusing on History Repeats Itself, but this oneshot has been floating around my mind for a while now. I hope you guys like it :3

**Disclaimer: **Me no own nothing. Glory belongs to Rick Riordan and Nathan King respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes For You<strong>

**Pairing:** Percy/Annabeth

**Time Frame:** BOTL, just before he returns to camp

**Song artist:** Nathan King (Italics are the song lyrics)

* * *

><p>He thought a lot about her, even though he desperately tried not to. Even when he was on Calypso's island, dazzled by the girl's beauty, his mind would always drift back to a certain girl. A girl with hair that reached midway down her back in blonde, princess curls. Her eyes were a stormy grey, but he couldn't help but feel weak to his knees whenever those eyes fell onto him. Tanned skin, slender body and natural beauty just radiated out of her. Yet, it was more than just her outward appearance that attracted the young demigod. There was just something about her. Maybe it was her stubborn yet determined attitude. Maybe it was her intelligence. Maybe it was the way he could still feel her lips pressed onto his, as if they were still behind the volcano. Maybe it was all these things. Whatever it was, Percy Jackson knew it was the reason he decided to leave the island.<p>

_I'm looking for familiar,_

_Looking for a way back home,_

_Got a feeling you'd be waiting,_

_Guessing that I've seen it all,_

Percy was never going to admit it to anyone, not even the satyr he called his best friend, that he had these feelings for Annabeth Chase. He was her best friend, for Zeus' sake, but it didn't help but that anyone who had eyes could see that she was still caught up with Luke Castellan. Percy felt a shiver of anger run through his spine, even at the mere thought of the son of Hermes. After everything that possessed boy had done to him, had done to Annabeth, the daughter of Athena still seemed to think that he was going to turn into the same kind boy that he was a mere few years ago. Percy knew that there was no way it was going to happen, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell Annabeth that. She seemed to put Luke on a shrine, that even though he had done some bad things, he was still amazing. It was like Annabeth was seeing that blasted son of Hermes through rose tinted glasses and it infuriated Percy to a boiling point.

_Seems I've been away forever,_

_Trying to find where I belong,_

_When the answer was always there,_

_Here in your arms,_

Even though he considered staying at the beautiful island, he knew very well that he was going to go. Every cell in his being was begging him to stay, and so was Calypso. He wasn't going to deny that he loved being there, because that would be a lie. Percy quite enjoyed not being attacked by various Greek monsters on a daily basis before returning to a camp full of ADHD, dyslexic demigods who seemed hell bent on calling him some kind of a hero. Percy Jackson definitely did not feel like a hero. Not here in the island, cowering away from the prophecy destined to either destroy the world, or make it a better place. All of that lied in the palms of the son of Poseidon. Talk about pressure. Yet, there was that inevitable. The young demigod would like to think that most of the reason he decided to return to Camp Half Blood was able to fulfill the prophecy that had been haunting him since was eleven, but it wasn't the case.

_Cause I only have eyes for you,_

_Cause I only have eyes for you_

Although Percy would desperately deny it, to his camp mates, to himself, he knew that he was falling for a certain daughter of Athena. No-one would believe his half hearted lies whenever a jab about his seemingly nonexistent relationship was announced. And that tended to happen more than Percy preferred. He didn't get why they were making such a big deal about it anyway, him and Annabeth were just going to stay friends. That's all. He thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare for a moment. She was a mortal who could see through the mist and had become one of Percy's good friends. He liked her, he liked her a lot, but Percy always had Annabeth on the back of his mind. Percy was certainly a 'seaweed brain' as Annabeth so affectionately called him, but he could see the tension that had risen between Rachel and Annabeth. Although the pair had yet to meet (Percy was not looking forward to that day), the way Annabeth's fists clenched whenever he mentioned the redhead to his friend was evident.

_Now I'm staring at the ceiling,_

_Trying to lose my tendency,_

_To forgot about the promises,_

_That you said to me,_

Through the years that Percy and Annabeth had known each other, they had always had some kind of unspoken promise to each other. A promise to look out for one another, to remain true to each other. Even though none of this was ever discussed by either of them to each other, their actions spoke louder than words. They were always looking out for each other, although neither of them would admit it. He didn't know why he was afraid to admit it, after all, they were just friends. Even though he wished for more. Percy wondered what Annabeth was doing now. Was she missing him almost as much as he was missing her? He felt a stab of guilt in his gut. He had been gone from camp for almost three weeks, although it felt like two days.

_And in spite of all the times,_

_It seems I could be getting lost,_

_You were less than a breath away,_

_At the most._

Annabeth was miles away from the son of Poseidon, he wasn't sure how many. Yet it felt like he was standing right next to her. He felt a sense of longing for the blonde haired demigod to be sitting right next to him, teasing him about his stupidity and punching him in the arm. For more than once in his life, Percy was utterly confused. How could he feel like he wanted to stay here, but yearning so much to go back to camp?

_Cause I only have eyes for you,_

_Cause I only have eyes for you._

Whatever was going to happen, and Percy didn't know what was, he was sure of one thing. No matter what, his eyes would only be for Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** So yeah, let me know if you like this, so I can post other fluff that's gone through the messed up business I call my brain. Hope you did enjoy it :)


End file.
